the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Micktricia
Micktricia (Mick 'and Pa/'tricia) is the friendship pairing of Mick Campbell and Patricia Williamson. They never really talked or interacted much but they have had a few moments together. Mick is now in Australia, and Patricia graduated from the boarding school and is dating Eddie Miller, so it is highly unlikely that they will ever be more than friends. To view the real-life pairing of Bobby Lockwood and Jade Ramsey, see Jobby. View the Micktricia Gallery and Fanfictions Micktricia Moments ''Season 1 House of Discovery / House of Hyper *When Mara and Patricia were hanging out in the bathroom together, Mara told Patricia that she has a huge crush on Mick and Patricia responded with shock. House of Intruders / House of Proof *Mick discusses with Amber about what happened with Patricia that night. *Mick thinks Patricia didn't see anything because nothing could get past Victor. *Patricia is standing right above Mick in the school picture. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Patricia and Mick were supposed to work the History stall together at parent's day. House of Flames / House of Passages *Mick, like everyone else, is angry at Patricia when she dumps water on Amber. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Patricia goes into Mick and Fabian's room and tells Mick that Mara won without cheating. *Patricia seems very angry at Mick. *When Patricia leaves, Mick feels horrible. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Patricia asks why Mara is being all smiley while looking at Mick. *After Mara tells Patricia that she and Mick kissed, Patricia tells Mara that Mick isn't her type. She continuously tells her this, possibly out of jealousy. * Patricia does say that she likes Mick, despite not thinking he and Mara would be a good match. House of Drama / House of Codes *Patricia got angry when Mick (and Mara) left just before the opening scene, leaving her to do it alone. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Mick (like the rest of the House) runs after Patricia when she runs out of the classroom. House of Masks / House of Pursuit *When she, Amber and Nina are playing cards, Patricia stares at Mick as he walks out of the kitchen. House of Yesterday / House of Victory *Mick and Patricia were both the only students who supported Mara in the election. *Mick bribes Robbie by promising him that if he rigs Mara's election, he can have a date with Patricia. House of Bribes / House of Venom *They stand next to each other when listening to Mara's speech. *Mick awkwardly tries to ask if Patricia would like to go on a date with Robbie. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Patricia made fun of the cheer Mick made for Mara. *At dinner, Patricia continues to make fun of Mick by asking if he wants to join the school cheer squad. *In response to her teasing, Mick storms off. Season 2'' House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Patricia tries to help Mara realize that she doesn't need to break up with Mick, possibly meaning she doesn't want Mick heartbroken. *Mara thanks Patricia for helping her realize that she and Mick have nothing in common. *Patricia is shocked when Mara decides to break up with Mick. *She appears embarrassed about doing the Mick cheer with Mara. *She tries to convince Mick to go to Australia, telling him to 'take the bribe', showing she cares about his future. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye * When Mick announces he was officially leaving, Patricia sounds upset and asks when he was leaving, showing she didn't want him to go. *Patricia comes to Mick's goodbye party. *She smiles many times while she takes pictures of Mick (and the other boys). *Patrica, along with Joy, walks Mick out and hugs him goodbye. * She looked like she was crying when she hugged him goodbye. Category:House of Anubis Category:Minor Pairings Category:Pairings Category:F/M Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs Category:Images of Mick Campbell Category:Images of Patricia Williamson